The Summoner
by ChickaT
Summary: Well here it is the miserable piece of doogie doo doo known as the summoner its about aboy named Tom and his adventure its an a/u and and is only placed in yugi's world not about em


The Summoner  
  
I do not own yu-gi-oh only my charactures there you happy?  
  
Before we begin I wanna make sure you know what my cute little simbles mean. If I type *fart* that sound effect Or (this would either be the story teller or if it has an AN it's an author note) Or -I wonder if I have any mooloo fina left-that's someone thinking Maybe what your not thinking about making me fight him are you? Prologue: Ancient Times  
  
"Pleased to see you my lord." "Yes yes whats the report, General."  
  
The general was a middle aged man probably in his forties and of strong build. The Pharaoh though was in his twenties had the look of strength and great importance on his face. But also on his face right now was worrie.For the reason of men these two men meeting in such a hurried fashion was a dire one. Orestes Lynch , a summoner was- what did you say what is a summoner,well a summoner is a sorcerer of sorts one that can summon horrific monsters of great and terrible power as well as cast spells of unimaginable might. Now were was I , oh yes, Orestes Lynch one of the most evil(and powerful) summoners ever was sweeping he land with his band of fellow summoners(the plague was the groups name I believe) and destroying and taking control of towns at an alarming speed. The Pharaoh's armies were destroyed and decent summoners were growing smaller in numbers every day Lynch was simply too powerful. General kenta was about to report terrible news for all that was decent.  
  
"The Plague has taken Celestra and Kurribol and making its way here."  
  
"What!" Pharaoh Maki yelled "Damned slugs we're not ready, the final summoners haven't haven't arrived, how much time do we have Lus?"  
  
"Not enough my liege only 2 days at the least"replyed Dules Maki's long time friend General Kenta.  
  
"Well we might get lucky and Lynch kills over and dies."  
  
"This is serious, how are going to beat the plague with ten summoners?"  
  
"you forgot me Lus "  
  
"The Pharaoh won't be risking his life because he'll be far away from here..."  
  
"What! Your mad Lus im the best summoner we got."  
  
"If you die its all over, that's why you'll be in Domoton before sunset tomorrow."  
  
"I'm staying and that's it, somehow I feel that when Lynch arrives.well whatever happens it's my destiny."  
  
"Fine my lord whatever you say, but I strongly disagree with your decision "  
  
The Pharaoh Maki was going to meet his destiny that day for when his summoners clashed with The Plagues one of the greatest battles of all time was joined the plague was out skilled in every way to the few but exceptionally strong summoners of the pharaoh. At least until Orestes Lynch stepped in then it was a massicer. He easily defeated the pharaoh's strongest Summoners with ease and it wasn't until Duels the Pharaoh summoned his first monster, The Judgeman, Then the true duel began. He cast his judgment down on lynch destroying his sword stalker and then his Pumking.  
  
"Hahahaha.you poor poor little man how you dare even think you could ever duel me and survive..well behold your judgemans end as well as yours.I SUMMON THE SUMMONED SKULL !!!!"Lynch screamed.  
  
With a flash of lighting the summoned skull appeared , its power crackling around its massive body.  
  
"And to add to its might I use the power of the field YAMI!!!!!!"  
  
The very ground went black and the dark sky was lit with purple lightning.  
  
"Not so fast Lynch, for I summon the millennium shield..."  
  
The millennium shield gas unrivaled defense that not even a Blue Eyes White Dragon can penetrate.  
  
-damn him how will I beat that not even my .wait haHA-thought Lynch  
  
I SUMMON THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON AND ADD DRAGON CLAWS"  
  
The dragon appeared in a burst of flames with silver claws attached.  
  
"NOW I SHALL FUSE THEM TOGETHER FORMING THE BLACK SKULL DRAGON!!!!"  
  
They fused into the terror none wanted to face. And with the add-ons he was stronger than the millennium shield! The rest of the battle didn't go well for Dules he sent out monster after monster only to be killed.untill guienes struck him. He summoned the dark magician a monster he'd been saving. Then used spellcasters book with dark matter and with the yami field he excelled above The Black Skull Dragon. And eventually crushing Lynch and saving the world.that my children is the legend behind duel monsters.  
  
The bell rings and the kids run out of the class room already forgetting the story they have been told.  
  
  
  
So how did you Like not to good I supposed oh well the real story begins next chapter so r/r (also I like flames yum yum) 


End file.
